The Mystery
by Orangewatertrident
Summary: Well I don't know how I came up with the idea of Leo being a (find out in the story) but I did so enjoy. P.S This is based of HoO
1. The Mystery

The Mystery

Leo woke up that morning and was surprised to find Calypso trying to, well you won't believe this but she was trying to what Leo thought was building. I know what you're thinking "no way Calypso would do that she's to clean. But it happened, Leo was trying to stay quiet but Calypso seemed to somehow know he was awake. And as soon as she did she hid her project under the table.

"What's that mamacita?" Leo questioned.

" Nothing nothing at all!" Calypso answered quickly, almost to quickly.

"Is it a gift for a certain flame retardant demigod?" Leo pried.

Calypso snickered "flame retarded is more like it".

Leo hoped he didn't look as stupid as he felt at that moment but he kind of doubted it. Ever since he rescued Calypso from her island she had been burning him like that, luckily not with real fire even though Leo's flame resistant he knew Calypso was not and he didn't want to hurt her. But in seconds that snicker faded into a very serious very beautiful face

"well if you want to know, it could be a gift to you or if you aren't mature enough a curse" Calypso added with a grim yet hopeful look on her face. (Sorry about the cliffhanger however reads this but you'll find out the answer to this mystery in the next chapter)


	2. The Answer

The Answer

Loe was looking at me with a look like he was about to explode. And I don't blame him I just said he might get a gift or a curse. But the truth was she was pregnant and the thing she hid under the table was the test that showed positive.

Leo finally cracked and whimpered "what is it?"

Leo looked as if he might explode if she didn't tell him "Leo promise you won't freak out or go crazy or something like that but" Calypso's voice wavered "but I'm pregnant

What Leo did next kind of offended her but didn't surprise her very much Leo broke down into laughter "nice one mamacita!" Leo wailed "you almost had me!"

Then what she did next surprised even her she reached under the table and showed Leo what she hid there earlier Leo's eyes widened and he immediately got up hugged Calypso and kissed her forehead held her close and whispered "I love you" she had never felt closer to him then in that moment. She just wanted to stay in it forever. But she was pulled back to reality when the doorbell rang

"Oh crap is that your dad at the door?!" Leo whispered worriedly

"No Leo don't be stupid my father is stuck holding up the sky" Calypso scowled

"So is it your mom?" Leo stupidly asked

"No one know where she is not even me dummy" Calypso fired back "it's some visitors I invited to tell them my little secret". (To be continued later)


	3. The Visitors

The Visitors

I was genuinely shocked and happy when Calypso told me the secret. But when the doorbell rang I was worried that the titan Atlas was at the door. But even I new that was stupid, so when I finally asked who it was Calypso just said "oh just some friends that I wanted to tell our secret"

"Fine" I muttered "don't tell me"

But when I opened the door I saw Jason and piper grace followed by Rachel the oracle " wow nice pad Leo!" Jason whistled " and is that food I smell is this some special occasion?" Jason asked

Leo muttered " you could say that" then after they ate and talked for a bit Calypso got of and announced "I'm pregnant, and Leo is going to be a father" there was a shocked silence but when something broke the silence it was the opposite thing I wanted to happen before I had a kid Rachel collapsed in her chair and green mist came out of her mouth it said, well not exactly said it more projected, _the son of flames shall fall or fly, the sturdy wings of storm will guide, a king shall rise a lord shall fall, should they fail the child of darkness shall rise again_ everyone's jaws dropped (amazing cliff hanger right try to decipher the prophecy don't hold back)


	4. The Freak Out

The Freak Out

"What the hell was that Rachel?" Leo asked, "My kid is in a prophecy. Why?" I was freaking out. I just found out that I was going to be a father. Rachel just ruined the experience. I don't want my kid to be in a prophecy. Nobody does.

"Leo, I know that you're probably freaking out, but don't be. It probably won't be for many years." Rachel says, "You'll be fine. I just know it."

"Oh no it won't be alright. my kid is in a freaking prophecy. that shouldn't have happened." I said, "I don't want this to happen. why are you doing this to me Rachel."

Rachel couldn't have known. She may be the Oracle, but she's not the most intelligent. I don't know what she was thinking. Oh wait, she wasn't. She's the freaking oracle. My girlfriend is pregnant and i get this kind of news. great, just great. And i wanted to find out the gender when Calypso gave birth. I guess that surprise is ruined. I'm having a boy. Yayyyyy. (I say sarcastically.) (Hope you guys like this chapter. My friend bluewatergypsy wrote this story. hope you enjoy.)


End file.
